fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Melady
, Milady; Miledy (fan translation) |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Zeiss (Brother) Galle (Lover) |game =Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |firstseen =Chapter 2: The Princess of Bern (recruited in Chapter 13: The Rescue Plan) |class =Wyvern Rider |mirage = |voiceby = }} Melady is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. She is a renowned knight of Bern and captain of Princess Guinivere's guards. She has a younger brother, Zeiss. She is willing to follow Guinivere and join the Lycian Army despite the risk of being labeled a traitor and leaving her country, family and lover, Galle, behind. After the war, Melady helped Queen Guinivere rebuild Bern. Her wyvern is named Trifinne. In Game Description: The leader of Guinivere's personal guard. Unbendingly loyal. Base Stats Normal Mode= |-|Hard Mode= Growth Rates |75% |50% |50% |45% |25% |20% |5% |} Promotional Gains E +1 }} Supports *Zeiss *Yoder *Elen *Lugh *Trec Overall Melady has the potential to be your best unit, especially on Hard Mode where she gets a good boost to her bases. All of her stats save for Luck and Resistance are well above average, and she has the perks of being a flier. Her decent Con also allows her to use the heavier lances with less effort than Shanna and Thea. She can easily hold her own while unpromoted, and her flying utility will be very useful for the next few chapters after you get her. Once she's promoted, her stats will become very solid and she'll gain one of the most useful weapon types. She will easily cap Strength, Skill, and Speed before reaching level 20. Her excellent stats, mid-game join time, and flying utility makes her one of the best characters at the player's disposal, as well as the fact that she joins in a chapter where Killer Lances are sold, which don't slow her down, even when unpromoted. Her brother will usually pale in comparison as he joins later and weaker and only has slightly better Strength and Defense in return. Zeiss is one of Melady's few support partners that can keep up with her, however. Both Zeiss and Treck will give Melady a good boost to her critical rate. Ending ; Melady - Crimson Rider '''(紅蓮の竜騎士 ''Guren no ryū kishi, '''Crimson Knight) : ''"Melady returned home with Guinivere to help rebuild Bern. Her unbending will and hard work earned Guinivere due respect, and Bern began to regain its former prosperity." Quotes Vs. Narcian Narcian: '''You're Melady... Hah! You betray your home and join the enemy. You are a disgrace! Melady:' My loyalty has always lied with the princess. And so it shall remain! Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Melady is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology 'Melady' may take its reference from the character 'Milady de Winter' of The Three Muskateers. She was the wife of Athos and one of the chief antagonists. Trivia *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Melady won 27th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 2:1. The voter comments seem to mostly focus on her strong sense of loyalty to Guinevere despite her hardships and her relationships with her lover Galle and her brother Zeiss. *Melady's battle conversation with Brunya is switched with her brother Zeiss'. Gallery File:Maltet Melady by Kaoru Hagiya.png|Artwork of Melady in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Kaoru Hagiya. File:B16-027SR.png File:B16-028N.png File:MiredyFE6.png|Melady's portrait in The Binding Blade. File:Milady as a Wyvern Rider.PNG|Melady as a Wyvern Rider File:Milady as a Wyvern Lord.PNG|Melady as a Wyvern Lord Melady Manga.png|Melady as she appears in Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters